Interrupted
by NettieC
Summary: Harm and Mac start off in bed but, as the title suggests, nothing is going to go smoothly. Set at the end of the series, most of this is made up, wish fulfillment stuff. It's complete now  the question is ... do they finally get there or not?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Interrupted was written a few years ago, it has just over 6000 words, wasn't too sure where to put the chapter breaks for this site. I hope it still reads alright.  
_

Interrupted

Slowly she opened her eyes, the light through the window proving painful. She squinted and tried to focus at the same time, something that was near impossible to do successfully. She rolled over in the bed and smiled involuntarily. There he was, the love of her life, sleeping peacefully beside her. Gently she touched his face and then raked her fingers through his hair, noting the grey that had started to appear. She leant over and kissed his forehead and lay back down. Slowly she closed her eyes.

"Oh God" she exclaimed, eyes opened wide. She turned her head just slightly to make sure he was actually there. He was.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" she muttered to herself, she had been awake. This wasn't one of her nocturnal fantasies where there would just be her and him and this bed. She closed her eyes again and tried to rack her brain, she couldn't remember last night, she couldn't remember why she was there. Her brain went into a rapid swirl trying to bring together the facts. _Where am I? His place. No, not possible. I'm in his bed and I don't remember anything. No! No! No! Well, I'm sure if something had happened I'd remember. Yes, I'd remember if we actually did anything, wouldn't I? We were obviously working and got tired and decided to sleep. I mean it's not like we have never slept together before, we just haven't __**slept**__ together. So this is not unusual. Everything's okay_.

She opened her eyes again and having reassured herself all was well gently eased back the covers only to rapidly pull them back up again. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" she muttered again. Her head started to spin again. Not only had she slept in his bed but underneath the covers she was naked and to make matters worse, or better depending on your perspective, so was he. "Take a breath," she told herself. "There must be a logical explanation."

"For what?" Her heart nearly stopped it was him. "A logical explanation for what?" he asked again. She could only go with the truth. "For why I am in your bed," she offered for starters.

He turned on his side to face her.

"That's a good question Mac, why are you in my bed?" His expression was one of confusion.

"I don't know I was hoping you did."

"No, I...I...actually I don't remember last night," Concern spread across his face.

"Are you joking Harm? Because if you are this is not funny." Mac's heart raced.

"Mac, seriously I don't remember. We had dinner with Bud and Harriet and … and…" He stopped.

"And what?" she prompted.

"And that's it. I don't even remember leaving the restaurant. What do you remember?" He stared at her, hoping the answers would be revealed quickly.

"I remember talking to Harriet in the car park, I remember you pulling out your keys and …" Her voice trailed.

"And?"

"And nothing."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harm lay back down in the bed. "Well, that's strange, don't you think?"

"It gets worse." Mac cringed.

"How?" He looked up at her.

Mac shut her eyes, not sure if she wanted to see his reaction. "We're both naked."

"No we're not," he said pulling back the covers. "Yes, we are." He corrected pulling them back up but not before taking in the view.

They lay quietly a bit longer trying to pull the pieces together.

Finally Harm tried to ask the question that needed to be asked.

"Mac, I'm really sorry to have to ask but did we have…did we make…um, you know?"

"Did we have sex? Is that your question?"

"Well yeah." An unfamiliar redness crept into his cheeks.

"God, I hope not!" Mac said before she could stop herself.

"Oh," Harm was hurt; he hadn't expected such a vehement response.

Mac realised her error immediately. "Oh Harm, that came out the wrong way, I'm sorry!"

"Sure."

"No, no, I am. I didn't mean I hoped we hadn't I meant that I hope we didn't."

"And that's meant to be better?" he asked confused.

"No, no, I'm making a mess of this." She sat up in bed, pulling the sheet with her. Her relationship with Harm was the most important one of her life; she longed to be with him, to make love to him. She dreamed of it nightly, and daily when she had the chance.

"Take a breath Mac and explain it again," Harm finally said, still hurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

As everything else was exposed, Mac figured she may as well go with the truth. She drew a deep, deep breath. It had taken her a long time to get over his rejection in Sydney and if this ended the same way she didn't know what she would do.

"What I meant," she said slowly, turning to look at him, "is that I always imagined our first time would be this amazing, magical experience that we would still be smiling about 100 years from now. I would hate it if we had had our first time last night and I couldn't remember it."

He lay gazing into her eyes. "You've imagined our first time?"

"Aha," she said quietly.

"More than once?" he queried.

"Aha," she whispered.

"More than twice? he pushed.

"Aha," she muttered.

"More than…"

"Harm!"

"I'm sorry Mac," he smiled. "To be honest I've thought of our first time too and you're right, it would definitely be something we would both remember."

"So what do we do now?" Mac asked quietly.

"About?"

"About the fact that we are in bed naked!" she exclaimed.

"What do you want to do about it?" he asked, putting the ball back into her court.

"I don't know. Do you want to pretend this hasn't happened and never speak about it? Do you want to put it down to a bad dream? Do you want to…I don't know!" Mac shook her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harm needed a moment to think, he knew what he wanted but it had to be phrased just right. He knew he loved her more than anyone else in his life. He knew he was probably the reason they hadn't managed to get together. He also knew if he let this opportunity pass he may never get another one.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I think," he began before taking a breath and willing his heart to beat properly. "I think we should take this as a sign."

"What sort of sign?"

"A sign from Cupid or Eros or Venus or God Himself, that says "look here you two, we've done all we can to get you together the rest is up to you." "

"And is this sign a billboard or do you just hear voices?" Mac asked nervously trying to break the increasing tension.

"Mac!"

"Sorry."

"So, the question is do we go with your option and forget it or go with mine and make the most of it?" His voice was shaky. He held his breath desperately hoping it would go his way.

"Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any," Mac said off-handedly, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"As good a time as any for…?" Harm prompted.

"For you to have your way with me," she said quietly.

"What?!" he asked turning around, thinking he may have misheard, praying that he hadn't.

"You heard me, Flyboy. So unless you are very talented, you are going to have to come a lot closer to me than that.

"Are you sure, Mac?" His question was almost whispered.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Her eyes glistened.

"No, God, no but I mean after not remembering last night I don't want to take advantage of you."

"How chivalrous, Mr Rabb!" Mac exclaimed. "I'll take advantage of you then." She scurried across the bed until their bodies were nearly touching. She knew he was as nervous as she was. When Mac decided Harm had taken too long to make a move she did what she had often thought she should have done years ago, she rolled on top of him and kissed him in such a manner he had to remind himself to keep breathing.

As the intensity increased, Harm tumbled them over in the bed. He placed kisses all over her body until she could bear it no more. "Rabb," she said pulling his face towards her. "Enough already, I want you now."

"I just thought that…"

"Now," she said almost breathless and for added emphasis reached down between them and touched him in a way he'd never been touched before.

"Do that again and I'll be coming before we start," he panted.

He moved his body closer and closer, he could feel sparks of electricity flying between them.

_This is it, this is it _he kept saying to himself.

"Now please, now. Oh, Bud!"

Harm pulled back instantly. "Bud! Bud! You called me Bud, is that who you were thinking of?"

"No Harm, Bud," said Mac pointing to the figure that was fleeing from his doorway.

"Bud?"

"Bud!"

"Oh shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

With the moment gone, Harm sat in the middle of the bed. "What do you think he wanted?"

"Not to walk in on this," Mac giggled.

"It's just I wasn't expecting him and he normally doesn't walk right in." Harm tried to explain.

"Maybe something's wrong," said Mac pulling the sheet with her as she sat up in bed. "You should go after him."

"I'd rather stay here and finish what we started." He reached out and took her hand.

"I'd rather you did too but until we know why he was here we wouldn't really enjoy ourselves, would we?" She wriggled her arm from his grasp.

"I don't know Mac, I could force myself," Harm grinned, but as disappointed as he felt knew she was right.

"Go; see if you can catch him." Mac's plan was two-fold. One, to resolve the matter with Bud and get back to their earlier activity and two, to have the opportunity, and thrill, of seeing him get out of bed buck-naked.

---------------------------------------

Harm didn't have far to go to catch Bud, he was sitting on the top step in the hallway.

"Bud?" he called from the doorway.

"Oh, ah, Harm," Bud muttered getting to his feet. "I'm so sorry for… I mean I didn't mean to… It's just that I got here and the door was opened, I called out and you said "Come in" and I did and …well, you know what happened next." Bud's face was beet red.

"I never heard you Bud," said Harm, sheepishly.

"You said "Come in." " Bud looked up, never quite making eye contact.

"No, I said…never mind." It was Harm's turn to blush, _I said I'll be COMING _he thought. "You said the door was opened?"

"Yeah, wide opened. I figured you opened it because you knew I was coming." Bud shuffled his feet anxiously.

"I didn't know you were coming and I didn't open the door. I haven't been up this morning yet."

"Then why was the door opened?" Bud asked scanning the apartment. "You did lock it last night?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harm turned to look around.

"You guess?" Bud asked.

"To tell you the truth Bud, I don't remember last night." Harm shook his head.

"And Mac?" Bud blushed again he didn't want to think of her naked in the other room.

"She doesn't remember either."

"Really!"

"I remember the hotel but not leaving and …" Harm started.

"You had had a few drinks and then you and Mac had the accident." Bud finished.

"Accident? What accident?" Harm's eyes opened wide.

"You took your keys out and went to open your car door. Mac told you you couldn't drive home and as she moved to stop you, you opened the car door and she hit her head." Bud explained.

"She hit her head on what?"

"On the car door. Ringing any bells?"

"Nope."

"We thought she was a bit dazed but she said she was fine and drove you home. Obviously she wasn't."

"Obviously. Although I can't understand why I can't remember, I had a few drinks, over the limit for driving maybe but not really drunk."

"I can't explain that Harm."

-----------------------------------

When Mac decided she had had enough of waiting and of eavesdropping, she put on Harm's summer robe and headed out to the living room.

"Morning Bud," she said brightly.

"Morning Mac," he mumbled looking at his shoes.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked trying to ignore the tension in the room.

"Last night, Harm and I agreed to meet up this morning to review the Barnes case."

"I'm sorry Bud, I didn't…" Mac started.

"Remember? That's the theme of this conversation. How's your head, Mac?" Bud asked.

"My head? What's wrong with my head?" she asked running her hand through her hair. "Ow!"

"You hit your head quite hard on Harm's SUV door as we were leaving last night."

"Well, that explains it."

They stood around in an uncomfortable silence for a while longer before being saved by the shrill ring of the telephone.

"Rabb. Yes sir. Yes sir. He is, sir. I understand. Aye, aye, sir."

"Bad news I'm afraid," Harm started, bad news for him anyway. "Bud, the General wants you and me in his office in less than thirty minutes."

"On a Sunday, what's up?" Bud asked, relieved to be leaving.

"Something he didn't want to discuss on the phone."

"I'm not dressed for the office," he said scanning the sweats he had on.

"General said to come in anyway we were but I think I'll put some clothes on first."

Bud blushed again, the earlier memories flooding back.

"I'll be ready to go in five, Bud; you don't mind giving me a ride, do you?"

_I don't mind you giving me a ride_,_ Harm_, Mac thought to herself.

"That's fine, Harm, I'll wait for you in the car."

"You can wait here, Bud," Mac offered as Harm left the room.

"If it's all the same, I…I…"

"Go wait in the car, Bud," Mac smiled as she ushered him out the door. At least this way she could kiss Harm goodbye without an audience.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dress and nearly ready to go in five minutes, Mac slowed down his departure by a very long, very passionate kiss as he stood in the doorway.

"Wow!" he said trying to regain his composure.

"Wow, yourself!" Mac smiled.

"Stay here, this shouldn't take too long. I'll ring you as soon as I know anything."

"You'd better. A girl doesn't like to be kept waiting any more than six or seven years you know." She kissed him again and pushed him out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning seemed to move interminably slowly. Harm and Bud sat in the General's office listening to him itemise concerns he had about staffing issues. The General felt having this discussion on a Sunday morning, when the walls didn't have ears, was more beneficial for all concerned. Harm agreed with his logic, just not his timing. _Right now Mac is probably lying in my bed, naked, waiting for me to come and…_

"Rabb!"

"Sorry, General, you were saying?"

"Am I keeping you from something more important?"

_Yes, sir. "_"No, sir."

"Very well. Now what do you propose we…" this time the phone interrupted him. A brief conversation ensued and Harm knew before the receiver was replaced he wouldn't be going home that night.

"Rabb, you've got an hour to be out at Andrews for a flight to the Seahawk. Roberts will take you home to pick up your gear and drop you off. Seems the duty JAG has been given emergency leave due to a family bereavement and…" The General caught the look on Harm's face. "Sorry Commander, but you are the only one with no cases due for trial in the near future."

"I understand, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The expected week-long TAD became three and with the help of several phone calls and many, many emails, many of which were way above hot and steamy, Harm was more than ready to get back to Washington, get back to Mac and get back into bed.

Mac had been having her own problems keeping her mind on her job, frequently she caught herself daydreaming about what may have been and what still might be. Each time she did she felt her heart quicken and her breathing rate increase. Butterflies flew in her stomach in anticipation every time the phone rang or she saw she had mail. Mac desperately wanted him back in Washington, back in her life and to be back in his bed.

Late on Friday night, Mac was still working away in her office. It was 2124 and there was no one else around, she didn't have any pressing work, it served to keep her busy and her mind off that interrupted Saturday morning three weeks ago. When she heard the elevator doors open and disrupt the silence of the office she paid little attention. Two staffers were due in to run scheduled maintenance on the computer network and the noise was not unexpected.

The visitor at her door was however.

"Hello Stranger," he said leaning on her door jamb.

"Hello Flyboy," she smiled getting up from her desk. They stood there momentarily both wondering if they had built this 'reunion' up too much.

"Good to see you," Harm finally offered taking a step forward.

"You too," said Mac, moving just a bit. "Wasn't expecting you back til next week."

"Got lucky."

_Play your cards and you'll get lucky again_, Mac thought to herself. "That's good."

They stood within touching distance, gaze locked, hearts racing.

"I can't wait, Mac." Harm closed the gap quickly. He grabbed her tightly, kissing her long and passionately.

Their ardent embrace forced Mac backwards into the bookshelf and toppled a few books to the floor stopping them instantly. Both stood only inches apart, breathing heavily and unaware of anything else.

"We could go home…your place is closer," Harm finally offered, kissing her again.

"Yeah but we could just stay here and …" His tongue in her mouth made speaking impossible.

He began unbuttoning her shirt systematically but she ripped his buttons right off.

He moved them back to the desk, moving her inbox out of their way but she swiped the rest of the desk clearing it at once.

He kissed her again and again and again, moving them closer and closer to the desk. "Oh God, Mac, oh…"

"Oh, uh, Sturgis."

Harm stopped instantly. "Evening Sturgis," Harm said before turning around.

"Evening you two, didn't mean to interrupt." Sturgis said, a smile on his face. Both of them pulled at their uniforms in an attempt to look half decent. "Good to see you back, buddy."

"Thanks Sturgis," said Harm, his face flushed with more than embarrassment.

Sturgis stood there grinning.

"Something we can help you with?" Harm finally asked.

"Um, yeah, but it can keep if you'd rather be left to your own devices."

"It's alright, Sturgis," Mac lied, the sooner he'd said his piece he would go and then they could retreat to the privacy of her apartment and avoid interruptions.

"It's actually Harm I wanted to see," Sturgis began.

_Me too!!! _Mac thought to herself. "Would you like me to give you a minute alone?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Mac headed off to the bathroom to make herself presentable.

"What's up Sturgis?"

"Well Harm, for reasons I have not yet figured out, Varese has agreed to marry me," he announced.

"Congratulations Sturgis," Harm said shaking his hand and patting his back. "You're a lucky man."

"That I am, Harm. I was hoping you'd be my best man."

"Really?" They had been friends for so long but their friendship over recent times had been somewhat strained.

"Really."

"Sturgis, I'd be honoured." Harm extended his hand and shook Sturgis'.

"Great, Varese will be pleased," said Sturgis.

"So when's the big day?"

"23rd of next month."

"So soon?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, we need to fit it into her touring schedule."

"You are a lucky man, Sturgis Turner," Harm repeated.

"So are you," Sturgis said nodding towards Mac who had stopped at the water cooler in the bullpen.

"Don't I know it."

"I can't believe it has taken her this long to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That she lo…" Sturgis stopped, the look on Harm's face was enough for him to realise Mac had made no such disclosure.

"She what?"

"She…she?"

"Sturgis?!"

"She loves you," Sturgis finally said.

"She loves me?" Harm asked, not believing.

"Yeah."

"And you know this because…?" Harm spoke quietly, not wanting Mac to overhear this particular conversation.

"She told me."

"When?!"

"A while back."

"When exactly?"

"Remember the case Mac and I worked on where she had those visions?"

"Yeah, that was about four years ago."

"Then."

"Then! And you didn't tell me til now?"

"She made me promised."

"Who made you promised what?" Mac said from the doorway, startling them both.

"Ah, Varese," Sturgis lied. "She made me promise to ask Harm to be my best man today."

"Your best man? Oh, congratulations, Sturgis," Mac said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Mac."

"And what did you say?" Mac asked turning to Harm and noting a change in his colour. "Are you alright Harm? You look pale."

"Uh, oh, yeah, I'm fine," Harm recovered.

"Must be the shock of my good news," Sturgis offered by way of defense.

"Maybe," Mac said, but it didn't explain why Harm was looking at her so strangely.

"Now that's done, I can go home. Thanks again, buddy, and again I'm sorry for the interruption."

"Have a good weekend, Sturgis," Mac said as he departed.

"I'm sure you will too," he called back without looking around.

"Can we go home too?" Mac asked looking back at Harm.

"Aha," he said picking up his briefcase.

"You alright, Harm?"

"Aha," he said kissing her quickly.

As they stood waiting for the elevator they were surrounded by an unusual silence. Mac knew something had changed but she didn't know what. She slipped her hand into his and when the elevator doors opened she went to walk in but Harm didn't move causing their link to break.

She turned and grabbed his arm pulling him into the steel box.

"I don't know what happened but have you changed your mind?" she finally asked.

"No!" he said loudly and forcefully.

"Then what?"

"Nothing." He moved forward and kissed her in a way she had only dreamed of. When the doors opened in the lobby, Mac tried to pull away but Harm wouldn't let her. The doors opened and closed several times before Mac realised that if they didn't get home soon their first time would be captured for all to see on CCTV.

"General," she finally called out as the doors opened yet again.

Harm instantly moved back and spun around.

"General, I can…" he began nervously but there was no one there.

"Made you look," Mac laughed as she ran passed him and out to her car.

"I'll get you for this," Harm said running after her.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they arrived at Mac's apartment tension was at boiling point. Mac found opening her door nigh on impossible, knees weak and hands shaking made it difficult enough without Harm pressing his body against hers. Finally the door swung open and she pulled Harm into the apartment with her. She flung the door shut but it didn't catch, not that she realised, and it quietly opened again of its own accord. They were two steps away from the bedroom, the first items of clothing already shed, before Mac stopped kissing him. "AJ," she said looking over his shoulder.

"Good try, Mac, but it's not going to work this time." Harm kissed her neck repeatedly.

"No, Harm, really, it's AJ."

"Not falling for it, Mac." He pulled down her bra strap despite her protestations and kissed her shoulder.

"I wouldn't fall for it either," came a voice from behind that Harm recognised instantly.

"Admiral! AJ!" he said spinning around.

"Evening Harm, evening Mac," he grinned, glad to be finally interrupting something. "I seem to have come at a bad time."

"No, we're happy to see you anytime, it's been so long," said Mac moving to kiss him. She was happy to see him, she would have been happier if he'd of come yesterday or even tomorrow but he was here now, what could she do. "Can I get you something? Coffee?"

"That would be great Mac."

"Harm?"

"Coffee's fine." It wasn't his first choice but there wasn't a lot he could do about it now.

Several minutes later Mac returned, placed the tray of mugs and chocolate biscuits onto the coffee table and sat on the sofa next to Harm. AJ sat in the armchair and again smiled at them. "So how's retirement treating you these days, AJ?" Mac asked.

"Pretty good thanks, Mac."

"So what are you doing back in DC?" asked Harm.

"Personal business."

"Care to elaborate?" Mac asked, she had notice his face was drawn and he looked much older than she remembered.

"Not at this stage."

"How long are you here for?" Harm asked.

"A week or so, all depends."

"On?" Mac asked.

"So what's happening here? Anything I should know about?" AJ grinned.

"Mac and I are exploring our options at the moment," Harm explained, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ah, I'm glad you two have finally got your act together."

"We are too," Mac answered.

The conversation went on and on, never delving too far below the surface. Harm and Mac kept pushing the Admiral but whenever they came too close to the truth the topic was changed.

Mac invited AJ to join them for lunch at the Roberts the following day and despite his initial reservations, he was easily swayed.

"Oh, look at the time!" AJ exclaimed getting up from the chair slowly. It was 0034.

"Where are you staying?"asked Mac.

"Newmarket Hotel."

"How did you get here?" asked Harm.

"A friend dropped me off."

"Are they picking you up?" asked Mac.

"Nuh, I'll get a taxi."

Mac and Harm exchanged worried glances and Mac squeezed his hand "AJ, Harm will drive you home. He was heading that way anyway."

"No, that's not necessary, I'll be fine," AJ answered. "Mind if I use the head?"

"No, go ahead." As soon as he had gone Mac turned to Harm, "I'm sorry Sweetheart," she said quietly. "I just think…"

"I know," he kissed her quickly. "But tomorrow we pick up where we left off."

AJ came back in. "AJ, it's all set, Harm will take you to the hotel and pick you up at about 1100 tomorrow." Mac said in a tone she knew he wouldn't argue with.

"If you're sure."

"We are. Now go, get some sleep and I'll see you both at the Roberts tomorrow at noon." She kissed them both and they left.

When Mac arrived on the Roberts' doorstep laden with bags it was 1145.

"Aunty Mac," yelled AJ as he opened the door.

"Hello AJ, how are you?"

"Good thanks, can I help you?"

Mac smiled, AJ was definitely his father's son. "Sure can, kiddo." She handed him three of the lighter bags.

"Hello Mac," said Harriet wiping her hands on her apron. "I thought I heard voices. What on earth have you got there?"

"Just a few things to put towards lunch."

"But you have enough to feed an army."

"Well, I did invite a couple of friends to join us. I hope you don't mind but they turned up unexpectedly and…"

"That's okay, who?"

"It's a surprise." Mac followed Harriet to the kitchen and emptied the contents of the bags onto the table.

"What's this?" asked AJ holding up a wrapped box.

"That is for Jimmy." Mac fished in another bag. "This is for you, this is for Nikki and this is for Michael. Do you think you could help the babies open theirs?"

"Sure can, Aunty Mac," AJ said excitedly.

"Mac, you shouldn't have, you spoil them."

"I know but I can't help it." She put an arm around Harriet's waist as they walked back into the living room.

The twins loved their matching soft rattles, Jimmy was pleased with his spinning top but AJ was nearly speechless with excitement, Mac's gift of a Scalosaurus Raptor was exactly what he wanted. He had nagged his parents for weeks but they hadn't relented.

"Thank you, thank you, Aunty Mac," he shouted throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. "You're the best!"

Mac smiled, she loved this little boy so much.

"Hello Mac," Bud said coming down the stairs, "What's all the excitement?"

"Dad, dad, look what Aunty Mac gave me," he squealed holding up the Raptor.

"You're a very lucky boy, I hope you said thank you."

"He did," answered Mac.

"Hey dad, we're having surprise visitors for lunch."

"And who would that be?" Bud asked looking at the ladies.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if she told us," AJ laughed before returning his attention to his new acquisition.

------

It was 1223 when the doorbell rang again, AJ ran to the door desperate to see who the surprise would be.

"Hey sport," Harm said with a bright smile.

"Uncle Harm," AJ squealed launching himself at Harm's opened arms. "I'm glad it's you."

"Glad it's me, who were you expecting?"

"Aunty Mac just said it was a surprise."

"I didn't know you were home, Harm, otherwise I would have invited you too," said Harriet moving to kiss him.

"When did you get back?" Bud asked, shaking his hand.

"Ah, last night."

"Well, I'm glad it's you too, you are always more than welcome in our house, invitation or not," Harriet beamed.

"That's very good of you to say Harriet but I'm not really the surprise."

"You're not?" AJ was now very curious.

"I brought the surprise with me." Harm moved in from the doorway and the surprise guest emerged.

"Admiral!!!" Harriet and Bud exclaimed in unison.

"Hello Roberts Family," he said moving into the living room. Harriet hugged and kissed him, Bud shook his hand and little AJ just stood quietly. He knew that he was named after this man, he knew this man was a good guy and that he often sent him baseball cards and caps but there was something different about him, he just didn't know what.

Lunch was a noisy affair between the constant chatter of old friends catching up and the general hubbub associated with feeding and entertaining four children under seven. The time flew by with no one making comment as to why the Admiral was in town or his health. Mac and Harriet were in the kitchen after clearing the table when the Admiral told Harm he'd have to be going. "I'll get a cab, Harm, you don't need to be leaving just yet."

"No, I brought you, I'll take you home."

"Look really, I don't want to be…"

"I'm taking you back to the hotel or wherever you want to go and that's that."

"You never listened to me, did you Rabb?"

Harm just smiled. "I'll just tell Harriet and Mac we are going?"

"Going where?" Mac asked coming back through the door.

"AJ needs to be going, I'll be taking him home," Harm answered.

"So soon?" Harriet said following behind Mac.

"Afraid so Harriet, thank you so much for lunch, I've really enjoyed myself."

"I'm so glad, sir. Please don't leave it so long next time." She kissed his cheek.

"I won't."

"Mac, take care of yourself, hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks AJ," she hugged and kissed him.

-----

The kettle whistle blew and Mac went back into the kitchen to turn it off. As she turned around she knew Harm was there.

"What are your plans, Mac?"

"I was going to hang out here a while, why?"

"I'll drop the Admiral off and come back."

"See if you can find out what's going on, will you?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

Harm moved to kiss her cheek but Mac had other ideas. She kissed him on the lips, it wasn't long but it was loving and tender. "Now go – the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back." She kissed him again and pushed him through the swinging doors.

"Explain that!" said Harriet in shock standing at the other kitchen door.

"Explain what?" Mac asked innocently.

"You kissed him."

"I did? Huh!"

"Sarah MacKenzie, stop making that coffee and tell me the truth. What's going on? How long's it been going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?" Mac tried to ask in all seriousness but the widening smile on her face could not be concealed.

"MAC!" Harriet was nearly beside herself.

-------

Mac sat down at the kitchen table and Harriet sat down beside her.

"Well..." Harriet prompted.

"It started the Saturday after we all had dinner at The Grosvenor and …" Mac began.

"Mac, that was three weeks ago!" Harriet exclaimed.

"I know, Harriet, I'm surprised Bud didn't tell you."

"Bud knew? How?"

"He walked in on us in Harm's apartment just as we were about to 'take the next step', so to speak."

"He never said anything, I'll kill him!" Harriet said.

"I think he was more than embarrassed."

"So, you were interrupted, then…" Harriet pressed for details.

"Then Bud and Harm had to go into the office…" Mac continued.

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Then Harm was sent to the Seahawk…"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Then he came back last night and surprised me in the office."

"By surprised do you mean _surprised_?" Harriet's eyes opened wide.

"Well, it looked like it was going that way but then Sturgis came in."

"What did he want?" asked Harriet exasperated.

"To ask Harm to be his best man. He and Varese are getting married next month."

"I didn't know that – I must ring and congratulate them. Then?"

"Then Harm was acting a bit strange, might have been the talk of marriage, but he got a second wind in the elevator and let's just say things got rather passionate." Mac felt her cheeks redden.

"There in the elevator?"

"We didn't actually _do_ anything but he wouldn't stop so I told him the General was there and that stopped him."

"That was cheeky!"

"Well, it got us out of the elevator and back to my apartment."

"Ooooh! Then…"

----------

"Mom, can I have some candy?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Anything you want, AJ," Harriet answered somewhat distracted. "Then?" she repeated when the child had left.

"We were two steps away from the bedroom and …"

"Oh no, the Admiral came."

"The Admiral came," Mac repeated.

"So you two haven't actually…"

"No."

"But you want to?"

"Yep."

"And he wants to?"

"Oh yeah."

"And you keep getting interrupted?"

"Aha."

"You know with that record you could be married."

---------------

Harriet checked her watch. "What time do you think Harm will get back?"

"Oh, sometime around 1700, I guess. Why?"

"It's just that Bud and I are going to take the kids to a friend's birthday party so you two could have the house to yourselves if you wanted."

"That's very generous of you Harriet but I'm not sure..."

"Look, no one will know you are here so it limits the chances of interruption, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

"And after Harm gets back here, it will be another few hours before you can get back home, won't it?"

"I guess."

"And the two of you driving two different cars all that way could result in all sorts of delays due to traffic conditions or mechanical breakdowns."

"I guess."

"And then you'd just have to wait some more."

"I guess."

"Is that all you can say?"

"What time are you going?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mac stood in the guest bedroom, dressed in a brand new negligee Harriet had once bought but never worn. She wore a soft pink robe and her hair fell upon her shoulders. She had pulled the bedcovers down and up again twice, not wanting to look anxious, not wanting to waste time.

Finally, she heard the doorbell and for an instant thought her heart had stopped.

"Come in, it's open," Mac yelled down the stairs.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Harm called standing in the living room.

"Up here, Harm."

He took the steps two at a time. "Where's…" he began before seeing her emerge from the bedroom. "Mac?"

"You took your time getting back, Flyboy." She leaned against the door jamb.

"Traffic," he said staring intently. Slowly she took off her robe and let it drop to the floor.

"Mac! What about Bud? Harriet? The kids?"

"They've gone, it's just you and me and this room."

"Really?"

"Yep, Harriet thought to avoid further interruptions we should just get right to it."

"God bless, Harriet." Harm smiled but made no move.

Mac took his hand and led him to the bed, she sat him on the edge and began undoing the buttons on his burnt orange shirt. His hands were running up and down her back and she had to bite her lip to keep focused on the buttons in front of her. Harm undid the last two and slipped the shirt off, Mac ran her hands across his chest and he leant back, taking her with him.

"I think this is the position we were in when we were first interrupted," Mac said, her heart pounding.

"No, this was…" Harm tumbled them over and lowered the strap on the negligee.

"Ah yes, I think you were right." She stared at him.

"And I think you were naked…" Harm said quietly.

"And so were you." Harm moved back to allow Mac to sit up. She took hold of the buttons on his jeans but to Harm's surprise didn't undo them. She just sat clasping them.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his fingers crossed she hadn't changed her mind.

"Um, yeah, I think there is…" Mac made brief eye contact but then dropped her head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He gently cupped her chin and raised her head.

"I know I started this – tonight I mean – but…" Her voice trailed, she desperately wanted him but it just didn't seem right for their first time to be in this house.

"But…not here?" Harm offered.

"Yeah…sorry."

"I was thinking the same, Mac." He kissed her cheek and backed away. "I'll tell you what, I'll go back to my place," he said, putting his shirt on, "and when you get changed you can meet me there."

"Sounds good to me," said Mac, standing up. "This is for the road." She kissed him quickly, no long, lingering kiss this time or they would never get out of the house.

Fifty long minutes later, Mac knocked on Harm's door, he opened it wearing a robe and the gentle smell of vanilla candles wafted into the hallway. "Come on in."

Mac put her belongings on the sofa and turned towards him. She took his hand and headed towards the bedroom. It was only then she realised Harm wasn't moving.

"Changed your mind?" she asked concerned.

"No."

"Waiting for an invitation?"

"No."

"What then?"

"You love me." Harm stated simply.

"What makes you think that?" It was the truth but she wanted to be the one to say it.

"Sturgis told me last night."

"He did, did he?"

"Yep, says you told him a few years ago."

"Really?"

"Really. So…?" Harm smiled.

"So what?"

"Do you love me?" asked Harm, wanting to hear it from her own lips.

"Yes. Do you love me?"

"No." Mac was stunned. "I don't just love you, Mac; I am madly, passionately, head over heels _in_ love with you."

He waited a moment before moving to her, he kissed her gently at first, trying to control his surging passion. "I'm_ in_ love with you too," he heard her say before their actions made words unnecessary. There were no further interruptions.

_The End_


End file.
